1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a steam blower box for the application of steam onto a material web passing by, and more particularly, a material web such as a paper or cardboard web that is to be dewatered and is passing through the press section of a paper-making machine.
2. Description of Background Information
A conventional steam blower box extends over the entire web width of a material web passing through the press section of a paper-making machine, transverse to the web travel direction. The steam blower box includes a plurality of zone chambers that are arranged side by side over the width of the web and are connected to a steam source by individual control valves. Each zone chamber is connected to a steam line, and the steam lines are routed to at least one support plate, where the steam lines are each attached to a supply line connected to the steam source.
A steam blower box of this nature is used primarily in paper manufacturing. Its purpose is to raise the temperature of the material web by means of the steam applied to the material web, in order to improve dewatering of the material web. In the process, the steam blower box offers the possibility of influencing the transverse moisture profile of the material web by the sectional application of steam.
Such a steam blower box is known, for example from German Patent Nos. DE 44 02 278 A1 and DE 44 01 220 C1. In these known steam blower boxes, the supply lines are combined in groups on supply plates, which are joined to the support plate by quick clamping elements. The quick clamping elements facilitate rapid decoupling when an individual steam blower box is removed.